New Year's In Time Square
by Consulting Detective
Summary: Harvey Specter just wanted to make a point about New Year's to his associate Mike Ross, though it turns out to be anything but. Chapter 1 summary. Harvey/Mike. Updates around holiday times, and if the mood strikes, sooner than that. But there will definitely always be something for the holidays. Chapter four contains spoilers.
1. New Year's

Besides Christmas, New Year's was probably Mike Ross's favorite holiday. But of course, Harvey Specter had to kill that for him.

"It's not a holiday," he says. "It's the media putting the idea in people's minds that going from one year to the next is extra ordinary when it's not. But winning a case that one has worked there ass off for? That, is worth celebrating."

"Yes, O wise Grasshopper," replied Mike, bowing to Harvey, hands clasped together as if in prayer.

A barely there of a smile graced Harvey's lips.

"Just get to work, you stupid cricket."

But regardless of the playfulness of it all, Harvey's words stung Mike a bit. And every time Harvey would walk by his desk, he made sure of himself to look extra hurt. He didn't really expect it to change anything, but surprisingly enough, it did get some form of a reaction from his boss.

Harvey stopped by Mike's workspace and even bothered to step inside his cubical. His hands were in his pockets, as usual.

"Okay Mike, here's the deal."

Mike turned his head to look at his boss, curiosity written on his face.

"Because I think— wait, let me rephrase that. Because I know that this isn't really a holiday, I decided to keep my evening free. But since you won't give up your little charade, how about I give up my perfectly good free time, and take you to a little somewhere to show just how much propaganda is really put into this thing."

Mike's eye brows shot up.

"You? Give up your free time? For me?" He threw his hand over his heart in an overly dramatic fashion and tilted his head just so. "Why Harvey! You do care."

"I don't," Harvey dead panned. "But I feel my point must be made."

"Well," said Mike, returning to himself again, "where are we off to?"

"Time Square."

"Time Square?" Mike looked over at his computer for the time. It almost read ten p.m. And today was the thirty first of December. Mike looked back to his boss once again, eyes wide and puppy dog like. Harvey thought this was not how a grown man should look.

"Are you serious?"

Harvey didn't get the question, but decided to answer just so he could end the conversation already.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harvey was about to turn around to make his way back to his office, but Mike just kept on rambling.

"I— I'm gonna go to Time Square the see the ball drop?" He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Ever since he could remember, he always wanted to see the magic happen in person.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now get your coat. We're leaving now."

While Mike put his desk work away at the speed of light, Harvey went to get his own coat. When he came back to his associates desk ready to go, Mike didn't seem quite as prepared. While Harvey was in a long military style black wool coat, black knitted gloves, and a gray cashmere scarf, Mike was in no more than his suit and a hoody.

"Don't you ever wear a coat?"

"Oh, well, biking to work even in this weather I tend to work up a sweat so..." Mike winced at how pathetic he thought he sounded.

Harvey just shook his head in disapproval and started walking towards the elevator, expecting Mike to follow along, which he did.

It was now eleven thirty five at night. They both somehow managed to squeeze their way through all the hundreds of thousands of people to the center of the crowd. From what Harvey could tell, Mike was having the time of his life. While he was bopping his head to the music of the performers, the older of the two just stood with his hands deep in his coat pocket. He didn't really understand how his associate could stand the cold. He was probably the only one who wasn't dressed for the weather.

"How can you stand this weather?" Harvey, in order to be heard, had to lean over and level his mouth with Mike's ear.

Mike just shrugged. "Don't know!" He had a goofy grin playing on his face.

Again, Harvey just shook his head. He just couldn't figure the kid out sometimes.

It was now ten minutes to midnight, and Mike started to mellow out. But now that he wasn't moving around as much, the cold weather started to hit him hard. He felt it most in his hands, so tried in vain to warm them up.

Harvey noticed what he was trying to do.

"What, can't take the cold anymore?"

"I guess not!" Now Mike was really starting to feel it.

Harvey really wasn't one to worry about people. Ever. (Except for Jessica and Donna occasionally.) But the last thing he wanted was for his genius associate to get hypothermia.

Truly he felt offering his gloves wouldn't help much because they were doing little for him as it already was. So he took them off, stuffed them deep in his coat pocket, and took both of Mike's hands in his own.

"Whoa, what are you d-d-doing?"

"Keeping you alive."

He started to rub the younger man's hands with both his own. When Harvey looked up to see how Mike was doing, he was met with a pair of blue eyes for maybe a fraction of a second before they were cast down. Harvey didn't think much of it, so he just went back to doing what he was doing. Helping Mike out a bit.

It was now eleven fifty four. Harvey initially had the whole speech planned out about how it was all just about propaganda and money making, but seeing Mike having such a good time, for once, he just didn't have the heart to ruin the kid's fun.

He was still having a go at warming up Mike's hands, but it didn't seem to be helping too much. He was still shivering, and his lips were turning blue. Harvey heaved a sigh. It seemed he needed to try a wee bit harder. So he stopped with warming up his hands, and started to unbutton his coat.

"Okay, n-now what are y-you d-d-doing?"

"I already told you, keeping you alive."

It was then that he wrapped his arms around Mike, and held him to his chest. Mike was stiff for a minute, not really sure how to react, but quickly started to relish in the heat that was radiating from the older man. So he slowly let his arms wrap around Harvey's waist, and buried his face in his chest, protecting himself from the winds.

Harvey started to observe the crowed a little bit. He noticed a few people were giving them these cute little knowing looks. He really wasn't sure how else to describe them. Yet for some reason, while they didn't totally bother him, he did do his best to ignore them.

Now he started to hear counting.

"20! 19! 18..."

Looked like they were getting ready to drop the ball soon.

"16! 15! 14! 13..."

Harvey felt Mike's head turn towards where all the action was. He felt vibrations on his chest. Mike was counting along with the cloud in just barely a whisper.

"10! 9! 8! 7..."

Harvey and Mike started thinking to themselves, wondering what happened after the counting.

"6! 5! 4..."

Oh.

"3! 2! 1!"

The kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Right.

Mike looked up at Harvey, not really sure what to say.

Harvey looked down at Mike, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

And looking back, they never really knew who made the first move. Looking back, they see it just kind of... happened.

All that mattered was that in the end, their lips met. Harvey licked Mike's lips, and Mike parted his mouth, allowing the lawyer's tongue to pass through. He let Harvey dominate the kiss. Though just as it started to grow more passionate, they involuntarily parted to give themselves air to breath.

Harvey was no longer holding on to Mike. Mike was no longer holding on to Harvey. Actually, he felt sufficiently warm now.

"Okay," said Mike, in somewhat of a questioning manner.

"Right," said Harvey, not really sure what to say next.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, and then nodded. And with just those subtle movements of their heads, they said to each other that they would come back to discuss this later, but by no means avoid it.

When they went about to leave the now confettied Time Square, Mike actually decided to just reach out and hold Harvey's hand. He wasn't sure how the other man would react, but he decided to take the chance. And surprisingly (or not surprisingly) enough, Harvey tightened his grip, showing that he welcomed the small amount of contact.

And in all honesty, this was like coming back to discuss it.

Just holding hands. Because for now, that was enough.


	2. Day At The Shore

Just because it was the summer months, didn't mean the good people of Pearson Hardman were allowed to play games. Working in any firm, but especially this one, was no party, and pretty much never was. But since early spring Mike had been working on a trip to go to the shore with Harvey. Mike was always checking his schedule, and finally, after days and weeks of planning, they could finally venture on a day that was pleasantly ideal for both, but mostly for Harvey.

He was the big man around the work place, and therefore had the most work and responsibility. Because of this, his work load either kept him in his office for hours, or out racking the streets of New York for hours.

But Mike was finally able to foresee a day on both of their calendars' that was just perfect. He was able to convince Harvey to use a sick day so they could make their trek. Mike was seriously giddy with excitement. He couldn't remember this feeling as an adult, but only as a kid. Like those times his Gram would take him on surprise trips to the ice cream shop. Those really were the best.

Mike was sitting in his little work space, staring at the computer with a distant look on his face. His fingers stopped typing as he started to think of those ice cream trips. He sighed, and then propped his elbows on his desk, cupping both of his cheeks. He smiled.

Harvey was walking by at this moment. Every time he saw Mike with that goofy grin plastered to his face it never failed to make him feel like someone was pinching his heart and for a smile to grace his lips.

For old time's sake he gave Mike a playful slap upside the head. This woke him from his reverie. Mike frantically looked around for the culprit. He was just able to see Harvey giving him one of his genuine smiles that made his eyes crinkle, showing actual teeth. As Harvey walked away, Mike turned back to his desk. His cell phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the number, thinking that maybe it was an emergency that pertained to his Gram.

"Hello?"

_"So, when are we headed out?"_

"Huh?"

_"To the shore, genius."_

Mike smiled into the phone. He turned around to the elevator. Harvey was standing in it, smiling back at Mike as the doors closed.

Mike faced his computer, typing. He didn't want to have to deal with Louis telling him off for not doing his work.

"Well, I've been checking out our schedules—well, mostly yours really, and from what I can tell, the best day to go would be for—"

_"How about ten minutes?"_

Mike had the phone between his ear and shoulder, but ceased typing so he could hold onto it again.

"Huh?"

Wow, he seriously needed to work out something smarter to say besides "huh" when he was bombarded with the unexpected.

Mike could hear Harvey smile into the phone, if that was even remotely possible.

_"Meet me outside the front of the building. I'll have the car. And don't worry; I remembered to bring those bathing suit shorts you like."_

Within a heart beat Mike closed his phone, got all of his papers into his bag, and dropped off certain papers into Harvey's office. While he ran out he saw Donna giving him a death glare from her desk. He forgot to ask whether he could go in. Damn.

"God, sorry Donna, I'm just really in a hurry and—"

"Don't," she said without looking up from the computer, her index finger up.

He paused.

"Huh?"

_Wow Mike, you really have to stop saying that._

After a few seconds of nothing, Donna shifted her eyes to Mike. She smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"Have fun."

Mike could have kissed her, and almost did, but stopped himself before he could cause damage. He mouth an "I love you," and raced to the elevator. But just as his luck would have it, Louis had to make himself present at the worst times. Mike did his best to ignore him and pressed the down button.

But just before Louis could get in a word of edgewise, Jessica swooped in to save the day.

"Louis, I need to go over some papers with you."

Louis looked confused.

"Papers? What papers?"

"Just follow me into my office, will you?" She grabbed him by the shoulder and lightly pushed him in front of her, leading him in the direction of her office.

Mike stared in awe. Jessica turned her head around to Mike and winked at him.

Harvey was good.

But in the beginning when they first decided to tell Jessica of their relationship, she being the boss and all was of course opposed to it. But they proved to her that even thought they were more to each other now, they were still able to deliver one hundred and ten percent of themselves to their work, and give the results that showed it.

When the elevator finally "dinged, " he ran in the moment the doors opened. The ride down felt like it was taking forever. So far on his way down, the ride stopped a total of four times, and excluding him, eleven people were now crammed into the small space. Mike was definitely happy the compact feeling didn't bother him too much, but he was really getting antsy and was tapping his feet and hands frantically.

When he was finally able to exit the elevator, he made a dash and checked his watch. He had another thirty seconds.

Twenty nine.

Twenty eight...

He burst through to the outside from the main doors of the building in a way he could only imagine as epic.

And in the distance, though all the people, leaning against a sleek parked convertible was Harvey. His suit jacket was thrown over his shoulder. His vest was open, and his tie completely loosened, draping around his neck like a scarf.

The site made Mike speechless. Even his thoughts were speechless. And little did he know, Harvey was thinking the exact same thing about him.

When he saw Mike burst through the doors, it reminded him of something straight out of the cinema. He really did look epic. And unbelievably sexy. He was panting and sweating, and his stance just emulated "get out of my way, bitch."

Mike jogged to Harvey and stood directly in front of him. He was still a bit out of breath from the journey.

"I'm five seconds early."

"Well then I guess we have five seconds to spare."

Harvey threw his suit jacket and tie into the car in one swift motion without taking his eyes away from Mikes. He wrapped his arms around his waist, Mike then holding on to his biceps. Their lips met. The kiss was electric. Mike could really feel it. His stomach tingled with excitement.

Harvey then pulled away grinning, momentary wrapping his arms tighter around the younger man, making him laugh.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Mike just nodded his head eagerly.

As Harvey made his way to the driver's seat, Mike saw two duffle bags, and a beach bag that was closed. He sat in shot gun, and started to loosen his tie.

"What's in the third bag?"

Harvey put on a pair of sunglasses. The weather was amazing.

"You'll see."

And off they went.

It was still early in the morning, which was good, because where they were going wasn't a short drive. He wanted to make it to Delaware in record time. The destination was Rehoboth Beach. He didn't really know much about it except for the fact that the sand was yellow and the water was actually a shade of blue. And if they were going to the beach, he wanted the best within a doable range. Well, as doable as he could make it.

Mike also knew how nice the beach was there, but he was also excited to see the stores. A lot of them were "hippy" shops. He wasn't really sure what else to call them, but they looked like cool places to check out. There were also amazing bakeries, and a pottery place. If they even got around to doing half of these things, it would have been a miracle. And if Harvey actually agreed to do them, then if would have officially been the day the messiah came down to Earth.

The wind felt amazing in both of their hair. It was rejuvenating.

They didn't really talk during the drive, but that was beyond okay. They reached a point in their relationship where things didn't always have to be said in moments of silence. For them, it stopped being moments of awkward.

Mike started remembering something his Gram told him when he was a kid.

_"I've told you about Nancy Thompson, right Michael?"_

_"Yeah, a few time's I think. Why?"_

_Him Gram shrugged. "No reason, really. She was just my dear friend when I was growing up."_

_Mike could sense a reminisce coming on. He sat down in front of his Gram, her sitting in her favorite chair. He leaned his head in his palm._

_"I remember we used to always play together. Those were probably my happiest memories. Those and the times I was with your grandfather, of course."_

_Mike nodded and smiled._

_"But sometimes there would be those times where we wouldn't be running around or anything like that. Sometimes there'd be those time's where we would just sit under a tree, one of us reading a book, the other writing in her journal."_

_His Gram looked beyond Mike, remembering._

_"And even though we weren't even exchanging words, it was still so comfortable for it just be us with nothing really happening."_

_Mike kind of understood what she was saying, but he could tell she wasn't done yet._

_She looked back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. She leaned over a tad towards him._

_"You see Michael, not everyone in this world is fortunate to find someone like this. Someone they just love so much, that merely sitting next to them and staring at the sky is enough. You will be one of those people who finds that person someday, Michael."_

_"How do you know, Gram?"_

_She leaned over an inch more, smiling._

_"Because you're my grandson."_

Mike looked over at Harvey. His eyes were on the road but his body language was relaxed, one hand on the wheel, the other hanging over the car.

Mike would sometime hear people talking about how their spouse was their best friend. But Mike didn't think that way with Harvey, because he believed that "best friend" didn't nearly cut to the chase. They were so beyond that it wasn't even funny.

Harvey then looked over to the younger man, right as he looked back to the road.

Mike was having that grin on his face again, and Harvey just couldn't get enough of it.

After driving to Delaware in record speed time, they finally made it, and it was a great sight. There were people everywhere. Some with their families, others with their boyfriends or girlfriends, and some just hanging out with groups. Harvey was lucky he found the parking space he did with all the people there were.

Mike got out of the car and stretched. He was really liking what he saw. All the stores had people constantly going in and out. And he was seeing stones paths that went off from the main cement walk way. He knew this was where all the hippy stores were. He was determined to get to them. But first, the ocean.

He turned around to Harvey, and caught one of the duffle bags he threw at him. Harvey had his bag and mystery bag over his shoulder, along with his tie and suit jacket.

"Come on, let's go find somewhere to change."

They came to a bathroom about half a block up that was quite literally only yards away from the beach. Both Mike and Harvey were grateful there wasn't a line. It looked to be the only bathroom around for a while and seemed like a place a lot of people would gather.

They both went in and went into not the bathroom stalls, but stalls that had curtains.

When Mike got in and opened his bag, we was happy with what he was seeing. Harvey really did an amazing job packing. There were the sunscreens, his favorite t shirts, flip flops, and a pair of bathing suit shorts he never remembered seeing before.

So he undressed and slipped on the shorts that were black and had a sky blue stripe on both sides. They came up to just above his knees. He then slipped on a reddish gray t-shirt that said "Snickers," because seriously, that candy was delicious, and a pair of sturdy black flip flops. He stuffed his discarded cloths into the duffel bag and went out. He saw the stall Harvey went into was empty, and figured he got dressed a little faster than him and was waiting outside.

And low and behold, there was Harvey. Wearing beyond casual clothes. Outside. In public, no less. And by God, did he look unbelievable.

He hair was windblown, and he still had on the sun glasses. Where the three piece suit used to be was now a blue and white plaid button down shirt with the two top buttons undone. Not only that, but he was, indeed, wearing the shorts that Mike loved oh so much. They fit like a dream, and were actually considerable shorter than Mikes. He was pretty sure they were Ralph Lauren. They were a more of a gray blue compared to the shirt, and had these little embroidered flags strategically placed on the material. And last but not least, a simple pair of boat shoes. Mike was simply staring.

And Harvey loved what he was seeing too. Mike was wearing his favorite t-shirt with the name of his favorite candy on the front. It was extremely flattering and hugged his arms just right. As were the shorts. Harvey picked them up when Mike thought he was saving the world. They were above the knees and though not as hugging as Harvey's, they were clinging to all the right places.

Harvey took off his sunglasses and walked over to Mike, holding his bags behind his shoulder once again. He took his hand, grinning.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

And Harvey gently pulled Mike to the shore.

And when they saw it all in person, they knew they did their research well. Though the pictures were amazing, the actually sight was unbelievable. The yellow sand was like a golden yellow, and the blue water was a clear aqua.

They found a nice spot. Harvey put his bags down and said he's be right back. When he came back he was holding a big navy blue umbrella. Mike helped him stick it in the sand securely. Mike took out his oddly large towel from his bag, and draped it on the sand. Harvey was doing the same thing. Mike then plopped down onto his back. He was under the umbrella so he couldn't get burnt, but his feet were poking out soaking up the sun. The warmth felt wonderful. He turned his head to see Harvey laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows, looking back.

"So," said Mike, turning to his side and resting his head in his hand.

"What's in the special bag?" He said it almost patronizingly, but he really did want to know. It was a mystery that had yet to be solved.

Harvey sat up and handed the bag to Mike for him to open. The older was now sitting with his legs crossed. He seemed a bit unsure, as if he didn't know whether Mike would like or feel indifferent about what was inside it.

Mike also sat upright, but on his knees, sitting on his feet. He opened up the bag, and what he saw inside brought back an instant wave of nostalgia.

Not too long ago Mike told Harvey of a time he went to the beach with his Gram. One of the few times, really. When they got to the beach, his Gram surprised him with a set of plastic buckets and shovels. He loved them so much he almost forgot to go into the ocean. But when he and his Gram came back from the water, his new favorite toys were gone. He tried not to cry when he saw they were no longer where he left them, but it really did upset him more then he let show.

And seeing this brand new set of buckets and shovels overwhelmed him in so many ways. He felt a tinge of sadness, but the feeling of happiness upon seeing them over came that bit of sadness. He threw the buckets and shovels aside and pounced on Harvey, giving him a sloppy kiss. Harvey almost fell back from the sheer force it. He wrapped his arms around Mike and returned the kiss in earnest. He broke the kiss after a moment though.

"Careful Mike, this is a family friendly beach." His voice was teasing. Mike gave him a huge toothy grin and plastered a kiss of his cheek. He then went into his bag and took out his sunscreen and slathered it all over his arms, legs, and face as fast as he could. Harvey watched in amusement. After he put on the sunscreen in record time, he got up, picked up the shovels and buckets, and ran to the ocean where the sand was wet.

Harvey loved every part of Mike, and was starting to think that maybe he didn't tell him quite enough. But it was that child like part of him that fascinated him the most. Both he and Mike didn't exactly have easy childhoods, and the fact that Mike was still able to go back to those memories made Harvey admire him on such a deep level. For Harvey to do that wasn't so easy. He preferred to stay in the present where things were going great for him. But maybe it was time to think about his past more. Maybe even learn from it.

Harvey shook his head, those thoughts thrown into the back burners of his mind for another time. Right now he wanted to get wet. He got up and took off his shoes, and stepped onto the sand, feeling it through his toes. He then started unbuttoning his shirt and let it slide off his arms onto his towel. He reached into his own bag where he had his own bottle of sun screen and put it on as best he could. He wanted to ask Mike to help him with his back, but he didn't want to disturb him. He was having the time of his life. He also saw that a few kids, maybe about seven or eight years old were gathered around Mike. They seemed to be helping him build what could only be thought of as a sand castle. The sight stirred something in his chest. It was pleasant, but scared him a little bit.

Harvey made his way over to Mike and the kids, his hands behind his back in a reserved manner. He decided last seconds to just walk past Mike. He turned around though, walking backwards into the water. He cupped his hands around his mouth and raised his voice. He wouldn't have been heard otherwise, what with all the people talking, and the waves crashing, and the wind blowing.

"I'm headed into the water!"

Mike looked up, loving how Harvey looked. He just looked so relaxed. Not that he wasn't relaxed when they were together on their own, but it was different because he was in a more public setting.

One of the kids, a girl with brown hair and little pigtails, squatted down and looked at Mike.

"Who's that?"

Mike wasn't sure how to respond to a kid about that. So he just settled with the best thing he thought she should hear.

"Oh, Harvey's a very good friend of mine."

"No he's not," she counter argued.

Mike wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, no, he's—"

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" said the skinny boy with straw colored hair and freckles.

"Wait, what?"

This conversation was just too surreal for Mike to process.

"Yeah, he was lookin' at you when he was up there," said the ginger haired boy.

He pointed to the direction of where they were set up in the sand.

Mike crossed his legs and looked up at the kids with his full attention.

"You three are very observant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, our parents tell us that a lot," said the freckled one.

"Also, this is the twentieth century," said the little girl, proud of herself for knowing this bit of complicated information.

The ginger haired boy wrinkled his nose.

"It's not the twentieth century! It's the twenty first century."

"Nuh uh! It's the twentieth because we're in the two thousands. It if was the twenty first, then we'd be in the twenty one hundreds."

Mike giggled to himself. That was probably the best conversation he'd ever witnessed and been a part of.

He looked over to the water looking for Harvey. He saw him diving into the waves. He decided it was time to take a little dip in the water. He looked at the two kids he'd been having a good time with.

"Okay, guys." He clapped his hands together and got up.

"I'm gonna go in the water for bit." He put his hands on his hips, looking down at his new friends.

"Can I trust you with my buckets and shovels?"

They all nodded eagerly.

"Thanks, mister!" He smiled at them.

"Call me Mike."

He then made a mad dash for the water. He didn't feel like going back to put on more sunscreen so he just left his shirt on. On his way to Harvey he tripped on God knows what. There went slowly getting used to the water. But because of the sun, it wasn't really cold at all, but a pleasant temperature.

His master plan was to surprise Harvey from the back, but before he could get too close, a big wave hit Harvey, and he dove in it. Mike just jumped with it, being lifted. We his feet felt the bottom again, he looked at the basic proximity of where Harvey was, but couldn't see him. He started to feel anxious. Then, without warning, he felt arms from behind grab him around his waist and twirl him around. Harvey was laughing. Mike was too startled to laugh.

_Seriously,_ thought Mike._ You can't sneak up on this guy._

When Mike was placed on his feet again, he turned around in Harvey's arms, wrapping his around the older man's neck. He was giving the goofy grin.

"What?" said Harvey, smiling back.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you happy."

Harvey nodded. "I like being happy. But don't get too used to the PDA. I'm just in an especially good mood."

"Naw, I just think you might be a bit over come by your love for me."

"And what if I am?"

Mike's smile turned softer.

"Then by all means, keep it comin'."

Right before their lips could meet, they heard what was to be sounded like to be mock barfing. They turned their heads towards it, and low and behold, it was the kids Mike was building sand castles with not long ago. Mike shook his head, smiling.

"Hey Mike! We put your stuff back!"

"Thanks guys" He waved to them. They waved back enthusiastically.

"They seem to like you."

Mike gave a single laugh. "Yeah."

Mike and Harvey frolicked around the water for what seemed to be an hour before they started to feel a wave of exhaustion. They went back to where the stuff was. Mike was happy to see his new things still there. While Harvey was drying off, Mike started talking about all the stores he read about in the area. Harvey looked a bit skeptical at the words "hippy shop," but agreed to visit them all. After both men got everything back on and packed up, they dropped off their bags in the trunk of the car, and made their way.

The first shops they visited were on paths that veered off of the main one. They were stone and quaint. Mike loved all of the things he saw being sold, especially the bumper stickers. One of them said "VISUALIZE GRILLED CHEESE." This amused him to no end, so Harvey got it for him. They then found a bakery that was supposedly the best in Rohobeth. I guess they would soon find out. They sampled as much as they could. For one of the samples, just as Mike was about it eat the piece of chocolate, Harvey grabbed his wrist and ate it from his fingers. He then licked a few of the fingers clean. Mike blushed profusely.

After a long filled day, they made their way to the board walk, watching the sun set. It was pretty spectacular. Even Harvey had to admit that. As they were leaning forward on a wooden fence, Mike looked over to Harvey. The last bits of sun were shining of his face, softening his features. He looked to be ten years younger. It was fascinating to Mike. Harvey then turned to look at the man next to him as well. Mike didn't look away.

Harvey wanted to take care of Mike. And though in a sense he did, he waned to take care of him more. He'd known for ages that he didn't ever want to be with anyone else. He was ninety nine percent sure Mike felt the same way, but then again, he couldn't read the kids' mind.

"Let's stay the night," said Harvey.

Mike liked the way that sounded. But then frowned when he remembered about work. They had to be there in the morning.

Harvey closed his eyes for a fraction of a second and shook his head. Though he could really read Mike's mind, sometime he was just like an open book.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll take of it."

"All right."

Harvey stood up straight and brought Mike as close to him as was possible, his arms around his waist, faces only inches apart. Mike arms instinctively wrapped around Harvey's neck in response.

Harvey spoke first.

"I love you, you know."

Mike smiled softly. "Yeah I know. I love you, too."

They both leaned into each other at the exact same moment and kissed. It was slow and sweet, yet passionate.

It was just one of those moments neither wanted to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kinda wanna make a part two like, once they get to the hotel. Not quit sure so much.<strong>

**Well, hoped y'all like this one! 'Night!  
><strong>

**;-)  
><strong>


	3. Father's Day

Father's Day.

It seemed like a simple enough holiday. Well, maybe to everyone else. For Harvey it was one of those days he preferred to just sleep through. He wished he could be in a comma every year on this day, just until midnight hit. For Mike, though, it was a bit easier for him. I mean, sure, just like Harvey he lacked a male role model for most of his life, but Mike had his Gram all throughout his childhood. And even though she wasn't a male figure, the fact that she was just _her_ made up for it.

Harvey had Jessica and Donna. But they weren't one of those people he would think of and say to himself, "what would they do in my situation?" And that's what Harvey never had, and so desperately wanted and needed.

Sure he made himself tough, and he was, without question. No one doubted that, not even him. But there were always those times he need someone to talk to. But more specifically, someone who'd seen the world. Someone who was older and wiser than he was, but Harvey never found that.

He did find Mike. And that helped every other day of the year so far.

On days like today at Pearson Hardman, a lot of the young interns would bring in their parents to see what their work space was like. It was one of the few special exceptions Jessica made for the new kids. Harvey would watch through the glass walls of his office. He'd witness an older couple making their way to one of the younger people. They'd hug each other as if it'd been years. Then the father would put his hand on his son or daughter's shoulder and say, "I'm proud of you," and at this part Harvey would finally look away.

He admired Mike's strength. They were both deprived of having proper parents, and yet Mike handled it so well. It was one of the things Harvey loved about him. But on days like today, Harvey wasn't so sure it would be good enough. This was another first for them, as in a holiday they never spent together before, so Harvey really didn't know how it would play out. All he could do was hope for the best, though it was proving difficult.

Harvey took one of the many paper's from his desk and started looking them over as he leaned back in his chair. It was a case he decided to take pro bono. Give back to the community a little bit, as it were. But it was more than that, he was starting to see. He related to one of the kids involved with the unfortunate situation. Like him, he didn't have parents heavily involved in his life, but he had someone looking out for him, in the same sense Harvey had Jessica.

Donna walked in and sat down across from Harvey. She crossed her legs and leaned back, looking at Harvey with slight concern, but nonetheless, a sassy smile plastered on her face.

"So, how ya doin', champ?"

Donna was trying to be cute, Harvey saw. He appreciated the effort to cheer him up. He kept his eyes down on the papers but leaned forwards with his elbows on his desk, hands under chin.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"All right, all right, I can take a hint." She got up and headed for the door, but turned around before she opened it. She hesitated for a moment.

"Mike's not sure what to do."

This made Harvey looked up, confusion clearly printed on his face. The statement didn't make sense. But he didn't say anything. He waited for Donna to continue.

"He wants to make you feel better and for _it_ to go away. But," she continued, "he doesn't want to smother you."

Harvey just looked back at her in a way that said, 'and you know this how, exactly?'

"Oh come on Harvey, don't play dumb. It's me. I _know_ things."

She turned back around and left.

Harvey didn't want to be unapproachable to Mike. That was the last thing he wanted. He thought of seeking him out himself, and almost did, but in the end thought it would be best not to. He'd let him do whatever he wanted to do or say on his own time, though he wished for it to be soon. He wanted to see him.

After a good twenty minutes of looking over papers, Harvey decided it was time to hit the streets and find the people that could tell him more about the case he took on. He got up, buttoned his jackets, and left the office, cell phone in hand. He went towards to elevators. He didn't see Mike anywhere. He was probably making copies for Louis.

And as if being called like a dog, Louis strides alongside him.

"Hey, Harv."

"Don't call me Harv," he deadpans, eyes locked dead ahead. He wasn't in the mood to outsmart Louis. Not today. He just wanted to get along with his work and let that be that.

"Oh come on, don't be that way. Today's a happy day. It's Father's Day, after all."

Louis leaned his back right where the elevator buttons were, crossing his arms, preventing Harvey from pressing the down button or the up button for that matter. It was just pissing him off more. It was as if Louis knew he wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Though it seemed to be something he always possessed, regardless what day it was.

"What do you want?" said Harvey.

"Nothin', bud. Just noticed you seem a little tense, is all." He gave a sickly kind of smirk.

"You're in the way." Harvey's eyes were still glued to the elevator doors in front of him.

"In the way of what, Harv?" He was having fun with this. Little did he know how dangerous of a situation he was getting himself in. It was then Harvey shifted his eyes to the shorter, older man. A storm had been brewing in them, but now it was a full blown hurricane that he was no longer able to control. He took a very quick step towards Louis and balled his hands into fists, expecting to punch him square in the jaw. The older man noticed this and stumbled away, but Harvey kept stepping forward. He then felt hands from behind holding onto both of his biceps. He fought against them for a second but then felt them move to his shoulders.

It was Mike. He could tell.

He stopped moving, eyes still on Louis, though they were no longer a raging storm, but a downpour almost. His brow was sad. Mike clicked the down button, and the elevator doors opened almost right away. Mike gently led him in, one arm draped around his shoulder loosely.

There was one other person waiting for the elevator with them, but the look Mike gave them made them rethink what they were about to do. Mike hit the button to get to the lobby.

The second the doors closed, Harvey tightly wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could. Mike in turn wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck, but pulled away after a few minutes, wanting to see his partner's face.

Harvey was hesitant to let Mike see him like this. He felt raw and vulnerable, something that almost never happened, but he knew he couldn't let himself hide. He had to get used to that and the sooner the better. So he finally let Mike see him. The younger moved his hands to his chest.

"I don't know how you do it," said Harvey. His voice was little bit shaky. He didn't try to steady it.

Mike figured out what he meant somehow. He inhaled, and slowly let the air out.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Silence.

They were both grateful the elevator didn't make any stops on the way down. It was a stroke of luck, no doubt.

"You want me to get Donna to talk to Jessica? Maybe we could go—"

"No," said Harvey. "I have to job to do. I can't always let these things get in the way of my work. I'll just have to endure it."

Mike nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay."

Harvey kissed Mike. It was sweet and reassuring. He didn't want him to think what he said was being disregarded. But he wanted to do his job. He didn't want to get slack for his daddy issues.

The elevator reached the end of the line, and the two men walked out, exiting the building. They made way to a sleek black car waiting for them, and got in. It was a long day ahead. Harvey knew that. And though it was feeling to last forever, he knew that was impossible by the laws of nature, and that the day had to come to an end eventually. And it did.

The moment the two men got back to their place, Harvey threw off his jacket and tie, disregarding them. Usually he placed them carefully back to where they needed to be, but at this current moment in time, he didn't think it was possible to care less. He headed for the alcohol, and reached for the strongest one and two glasses. He knew getting wasted was not an option, so he opted for taking the edge off.

He placed the two glasses on the counter separating the kitchen from the living area. He filled them both one third with the crimson liquid. It was then he heard the sounds of Jimmy Reed filling the apartment. Tell The World I Do. He turned around to see Mike by the turntable, record sleeve in hand. He placed it on the coffee table and slowly walked to Harvey, who was slightly wide eyed.

He took both of Harvey's hands and pulled him to the center of the living room. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then they wrapped their arms around one another, swaying to the music, Harvey leading. Mike leaned his head on Harvey's shoulder, enjoying this private moment with his lover. He then felt a rumble in the older man's chest. He lifted his head and curiously looked at Harvey in the eyes. Harvey seemed to be searching his face, a small smile gracing his lips, the first one all day.

"You do realize you're the best thing that ever happened to me, right?" said Harvey.

Mike pretended to think it over. "Yeah," he said, trying as hard as he could to make it sound like he didn't care. But he couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to show. Harvey smiled back in return, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He always looked ten years younger when he smiled like that. It never ceased to amaze Mike.

"You look exhausted, by the way," Mike teased.

Harvey nodded, closing his eyes.

"That's because I am, genius," Harvey teased back.

"Then let's just go to sleep and forget about the last twenty four hours." It was midnight now, the technical beginning of a new day. The idea of sleep appealed to Harvey more than he knew, and he yawned inwardly.

"That was exactly what I needed to hear." He almost whispered it, just realizing how tired he really was. He lazily draped his arm around Mikes' waist, leading them both to their room to have a dreamless sleep.

Not until it was time to leave for work did Harvey realize he forgot about his vinyl and alcohol.


	4. Gram

**AN: SPOLIER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT**

**This chapter contains a maaaaaaaaaaaayjor spoiler from the episode "Asterisk." I pretty much just substituted Rachel for Harvey for one of the scenes.**

**It's sad stuff, yo.**

**So please, if you are not one hundred and ten percent caught up with Suits, please, by all means: DO NOT READ THIS. It will give away important things. Seriously. So don't say I didn't warn you. 'Cause I did.**

**MULTIPLE TIMES. Just wanna emphasize that.**

**So, no money was, is, and will be made with writing out these little doodads. Characters belong to Suits owner.**

**So one more time with me now, let's make River Song proud: SPOLIERS!**

**That is all. Enjoy.**

**I hope.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to go numb all at once. It was like a soundless explosion inside of his chest, the radiation spreading like wildfire inside of him; through his internal organs, all the way to the ends of his limbs. If he would have been concentrating on the sensation hard enough, he would have said that it felt funny and uncomfortable.<p>

But he was not thinking about the odd sensation, no. Actually, for once in his life, his brain just did not want to compute. In Mike's hindsight, the fact that his Gram could no longer occupy the same physical space as himself was in itself illogical.

Not unreasonable, but illogical, and completely so. It went against all Mike knew. Naturally something of this nature would cross his mind every now and again, but he'd never let himself dwell on the fact that it could one day come to pass.

_Would_ one day come to pass. And pass it did.

Before all of this happened, Mike was actually planning to show his Gram the new apartment he and Rachel had found for her. He felt it was the absolute very least he could do for the woman who practically raised him and loved him for most of his life.

He was at the new place doing last minute touch ups and giving it a good cleaning when he heard a knock at the door. Of course his first thought was that it was Gram.

As he opened the door, he said "surprise—" only to be met with the face of his boss and partner, Harvey Specter. Harvey tried to keep his face composed, but he knew he was letting his emotions show only too much. But Mike didn't seem to be taking much notice of this. He was too preoccupied thinking of his Gram, waiting for her to come by.

"Harvey," he said. "Hey, what are you doing here? Come on in." His tone was light and conversational.

_So like Mike,_ thought Harvey. _I'm afraid to hear that sound in his voice go away._

Harvey quickly followed Mike into the apartment. Mike was placing a pot of flowers on the fire mantle. He looked so unassuming.

_But of course he does,_ Harvey thought. _He doesn't know yet._

"Mike," started Harvey. He tried to keep his voice steady. He was being somewhat successful, but if Mike would have even barely glanced at him, he knew his eyes would have given himself away. "Someone kept calling the office for you. It was the nursing home. And I—"

Mike turned his head to face the older man. He was just staring at him. Confusion was deeply carved into his features, and worry was in his heart. His hand was still in the position it was when he was dusting the mantel piece. Harvey tried to continue.

"I guess—I guess that's the emergency number they had."

The younger man shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Um, what?" Now his worry grew; the unassuming nature of his face completely gone. He was now facing the lawyer completely, arms draped to his sides. Harvey had to give himself a moment to continue.

"It's your grandma," he said.

Mikes' breathing was turning shallow; his eyes were glassing over. It was hard for Harvey to look at him like this. He told himself from the beginning that he would do all in his power to never let Mike feel hurt or abandoned. And here he was, failing miserably.

He had to force the last words out of his mouth.

"She passed away." And now it was real for both of them.

Mike seemed to stumble. His eyes shone with tears. He looked at the floor, trying to make sense of what was happening, but not seeming to be able to.

"No," said Mike, shaking his head. He said it like what Harvey told him was a joke. "No, she's—" He pointed to the door as if she were on her way in. He didn't know how else to continue.

Harvey's guard was now virtually gone.

"I'm so sorry Mike." His voice cracked as he took a step forward.

And that's when Mike felt it. That deemed "funny and uncomfortable" feeling in his body. His braining shutting itself off and going into survival mode. His thought process now none existent. He could barely speak because of the lump in his throat. So he struggled with his next few words. He was trying to reason with himself.

"She didn't even get to s—to see—" His voice was oddly calm.

"I know, Mike." He stood completely in front of him now. He placed his hands on the sides of Mike's arms, looking into his eyes, searching them. His voice was but a whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

He slowly pulled the younger man close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. All Mike could do was stand there and breathe. He couldn't move. His mobility left him. And then all at once, like a wave, he broke down, holding tightly to partner for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder. He was soaking his suit, but Harvey didn't even care.

All Harvey could do was stroke Mike's hair and whisper over and over again "I'm so sorry."

Through it all Harvey just managed to keep a shred on composure. He couldn't have both of them a wreck. But hearing the sounds of Mike's anguish, it took all of his power not to break down with him.


End file.
